Plot puppy
by inderrachdenachi
Summary: A digimon reflects on its current situation, how it got there, and where it's going. Post 02.


Regret is something everyone has despite their best efforts to avoid, whether by old certainties that no longer fit with the individual's current mindset or by sheer chance.

Regret filled one small dog-like creature as she looked up at her partner from her spot by his side, watching a comedy show like always.

This creature's name was Max Power, a salamon of the digimon race so named because her partner thought she was a boy at the time (hard to blame him since she was just a white blob with small wings out of the egg).

As she turned back to the show, a construction paper boy getting his head impaled on a flagpole greeted by the laughter of her partner, she could only think back to when she had first met him.

She had served an evil master then, and under his command had sought to take several children for the dark power they could harness from them. Ultimately she was confronted by two children and their fused partners. After a short fight she resorted to using one of the nearby humans as a shield, choking the life out of him for her own pleasure and nearly killing her opponent until one violet-haired girl hit her with a skateboard. In her anger and hubris she dropped her shield and went to attack, leaving her open to be finished by their bird-cat-thing. It had hurt like a motherfucker but thankfully it was over fast.

Her next experience, as foggy as her memories of that time after birth, was of seeing the loving eyes of the same human she had used as a shield. Annoyed at his presence she had tried to kill him, but her bubbles only tickled his face leading to her getting hugged against it. Tired of her birth she was soon at ease and sleeping in the warmth of the embrace.

She looked back to her partner as he stood up from the brown couch turning the television off with the controller in his hand as he made his way to the kitchen.

Leaving the thing on the counter he called 'Hey Max, you want anything to eat?'

'Some sausage if you have any'

'We're out, is ham okay?'

'uh ha'

She could feel something welling up inside of her, something she hadn't felt since she evolved into cupimon and informed her partner of her gender and into her current form of salamon which she'd had for a year now.

That feeling of bones stretching and power surging throughout the body, amplifying both energy and feeling leaving one in a rather unstable state if unprepared.

She was going to evolve and do so very soon. Tears welled into the small digimon's eyes, pawing at her bare neck.

She never evolved right, a salamon needed to have a holy ring yet she had none. Her partner liked it because she was more hug-able that way, and for that she was grateful, yet she could never shake off the feeling that it was because of her previous allegiance.

'Demon punishes failures even in defeat it seems' she mused before dropping to the floor and walking to the table. She called for her partner 'Hiroto'.

'Food's almost done, just wait a bit'

'It's coming'

'I don't see why you're so melodramatic about it, as long as you don't become a greymon or another large digimon we should be fine financially'

'What if it's a humanoid one'

He fumbled something in the kitchen before responding 'don't be silly, those are all ultimates and beyond. I don't think we need to worry about your champion stage. He, with luck you'll become a cute gatomon'

'That'd be for the best, though I'm worried I'll become a virus'

'Gah!' he turned to his partner, eyeing her drooping form by the table. He continued 'No, I mean it's fine. Just because you become a black monster won't make you any less you Max'.

Max sank into the floor, fear once more seeping through her every pore. Tears flowed from her eyes as she fought the oncoming change.

With a cry and a shudder the feeling past 'I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it back'.

'It's okay Max, just evolve'

The digimon shook her head and leaped onto his offered arms and the blond youth placed her on the table as he got the food: rice and eggs, with hers having ham on the side.

They ate in silence and slept full of anxiety and fear that night.


End file.
